


From Ashes comes Beauty

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: So I have this take place after the second movie & boy do I have a crazy ride for all of you. :)
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	From Ashes comes Beauty

Scully drove into a drive way while she found herself lost in her own thoughts. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she turned off the car and took out the key. While she got out of the car she looked for the key for the house she was slowly walking up to. Unlocking the door she looked around for a moment. Placing her bag onto the table by the door she let out a sigh when she saw the house was a mess. 

"Mulder?" Scully called out while she looked around in the living room then the kitchen but she couldn't seem to find him. 

Slowly she walked into the room they once shared and slept in together. Her eyes then lowered a bit, remembering how things were so different then. It was a better time. A sigh then left her lips as she walked into the room and looked around. A picture caught her eye and she slowly walked over to it and picked it up slowly. 

There in her hands was a photo and Mulder and herself from many years ago. A small smile formed on Scully's lips as she remembered when the photo was taken. Then she placed it back down on the nightstand. She then picked up a bottle of pills that she soon realized were Mulder's anti depressions. Another sigh left her lips as she counted the pills then read how many were in the bottle. He wasn't taking them anymore and this worried Scully a bit. 

Placing them back down next to the photo she walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to Mulder's office and knocked on the door. But no reply was to be heard. "Mulder? It's me. Are you in there?" Scully asked while knocking on the door once more. "I'm coming in." She then opened the door and the office was just as much as a mess as the whole house was. But worst at the same time. 

"Mulder..." Scully said while she sighed. 

Scully then walked into the room and looked around. There were papers and files everywhere. But still there was no Mulder. Picking up some of the files off the ground she walked over to the desk and went to put them inside of the desk. But she stopped when she saw a picture of William. Slowly she sat down in the chair and picked up the photo of their son and looked at it for a long time. 

Her bright blue eyes glassed up as she felt the tears coming. Even after all these years she still cried over their son, the child she wanted for so long but had no choice to give him up. He needed a life of no fear or worries and Scully felt torn up each and everyday over her choices. Apart of her even felt as if Mulder was angry with her for giving up their son. 

Slowly Scully closed her eyes while the tears rolled down her cheeks. Tracing the photo with her fingers she placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. Placing the photo back in Mulder's desk she got up and walked out of the room and walked back to the living room where she found Mulder standing there with bags in his hands. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

Scully gasped then looked up at Mulder while she tried her best to whipped away her tears. "Mulder...Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." 

Mulder didn't say a word as he still stood there with the bags in his hands, staring at Scully, acting as if he was looking at a ghost. Scully saw that he looked rough in the most worst ways. In fact she hadn't seen Mulder look this bad since the time she was taken and lost track of time. 

"The store..." He finally said. "Scully what are you doing here? Are you even here right now?" Mulder asked while walking to the kitchen. 

Scully looked at Mulder and watched him walk into the kitchen. "Of course I am really here." She said while walking into the kitchen. 

Mulder was unsure of what to say to Scully it had been so long since the two had seen each other. In fact apart of him felt as if he was losing it because he didn't want to admit it but there were times where he thought he had seen Scully there in the house with him. But she really wasn't there. 

"I came to check on you." Scully finally said. 

"Check on me?" Mulder asked. "I didn't think you cared anymore." He added. 

Scully backed up a bit. "That's not fair for you to say."

Mulder sighed as he stopped putting things away and looked over at Scully. "You left Scully. Without a word. You just up and left. What did you want me to think?" He asked.

Scully looked down knowing that he was right on some levels. "I am sorry. But we needed time apart. We weren't good for each other." 

"How did you know I was still here?" Mulder asked. 

"I...I asked Skinner." Scully said while she looked down. 

Mulder nodded his head then turned his back to Scully and started to put things away again. Scully stood there unsure of what to say. Honestly she wasn't even sure why she was here. Did she miss Mulder? Of course but so much time has passed between them and she wasn't sure where they stood. 

"Where did you go?" Mulder asked causing Scully to snap out of her own thoughts.

"England." Scully said softly. 

Mulder looked back over at Scully. "You've always wanted to go there. I thought one day I'd be the one to take you." 

Scully opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. But nothing came out. She felt stuck, unsure of what to do or say. 

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Mulder asked. "Or did you just come to check if I was taking my meds?" 

"Mulder..." Scully started to say. "You act as if I don't care about. Which isn't true. No matter where I went or how much time passed I cared...I still do." 

Mulder faced Scully once more and for a moment their eyes locked with each other's as if they were back to the time where things were different, where they were together. But the moment didn't last long, for Scully looked down to the ground, breaking the glace. 

"I should go." Scully said softly then turned to head for the door. 

But before she could move, Mulder reached out and took hold of the arm of her coat. Scully gasped then turned to look at Mulder. "Mulder?" Scully asked softly.

Mulder didn't say anything as he moved closer to Scully, closing the gap between the two of them. Soon their eyes locked with each other's once more. Soon their faces were getting close to each other's and Scully felt as if she was frozen in a moment she wished would last forever but she knew better and this caused her to pull away from Mulder. 

"If you want I will stay for dinner. But then I have to go." Scully said softly. 

Mulder nodded his head slowly while he let go of Scully's coat. He then watched as she took off her coat and placed it on a chair. The way Scully's long light orange hair landed over her shoulders when she took off her coat caused Mulder to be in aw. 

"What?" Scully asked.

"Your hair...It got longer than the last time I seen you." Mulder said while he shook his head and took out plants. 

Scully looked at her hair for a moment. "Yes I wanted to grow it out a bit." She said softly. "Do you need any help?" 

"If you wouldn't mind cutting the carrots I would be grateful." Mulder said with a small smile on his lips. 

Scully smiled a little then walked over to the other side of Mulder and started to cut up the carrots and place them in a small bowl to be washed. As she did this Mulder looked over at her and couldn't help but to think how beautiful she still was.

"So how was England?" Mulder asked. 

"Different." Scully simply said.

"Different how?" Mulder asked. 

Scully looked over at him and smiled a little. "It was good for me. But yet I missed home. You know?" She asked. 

Mulder nodded his head while he looked down at the pot. 

"What are we even making?" Scully asked.

"One of my favorite soups." Mulder said while he looked over at Scully for a moment. 

They looked at each other for a moment then looked back at what they were doing. Once they were done cooking the both of them sat at the table looking at each other again. Neither of them had a idea of what to say next. So they just sat there eating their dinner.

Once they were done Scully picked up the bowels and started to wash them. As she did so Mulder walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. This caused Scully to blush for a moment. But then she tried to move away from him. 

"I should go. It's getting late." Scully whispered. 

"Scully...Please don't go..." Mulder whispered into her hair.

Scully closed her bright blue eyes as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. Of course all she wanted to do was to stay with Mulder and act as if no time had passed between them. But it wasn't that easy. 

"Mulder..." Scully whispered.

Slowly Scully turned around to face Mulder and looked deep within his eyes. Without saying a word she placed her hands on his cheeks and ran her fingers through his face hair. It was as if time had stopped between them and they were back to their earier years. But of course they really weren't, things were different and they could never get back the time they had lost.

"Scully..." Mulder whispered softly.

Soon their faces started to move closer to each other's as Scully felt her heart racing like crazy as if it was their first kiss all over again. For a moment she felt as if they were back in Mulder's old apartment ready to kiss before the bee stung her in the neck all those years ago. 

Their lips finally pressed onto each other's while Scully slowly closed her bright blue eyes and leaned into the kiss. Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully, pulling her even closer to his own body, deeping the kiss.

Scully gasped then pulled away. Slowly she placed her right hand over her mouth unsure of what to say. She was hurt, confused and maybe angry. But why? "Mulder we can't..." Her eyes lowered a bit while she slowly removed her hand from her mouth. "We can't act like nothing happened, like we didn't have our fights or that I didn't go away for two years."

Mulder nodded as he let out a sigh and backed away. "I am sorry." He whispered softly. "I didn't mean to.."

"I know Mulder. But I---I need to go now." Scully said then she picked up her coat and placed it on.

Mulder watched her then looked down for a moment. "Where will you go?" He asked. 

"My mother's. I told her I was coming into town and so she wanted me to stay with her." Scully said then looked at Mulder once more. "Please take care of yourself Mulder. I don't want to see you be put in the ground again."

With that Scully walked out of the house and made her way back to her car. She turned it on and looked in front of her seeing Mulder standing by the window. God it hurt her so much to leave him like this. But things couldn't go back to the way they were before. She was different now, things changed for her and she was sure they changed for him too. "Damn it..." Scully whispered to herself then drove off.

***

Scully laid in bed staring at the clock that read eight in the morning. Usually she'd be up by now. But she felt as if she couldn't get out of bed. Maybe she should have never went to check on Mulder last night. But apart of her knew she needed it to do it. Because she feared something happened to him. No that wasn't the reason at all, this was just a lie that Scully would tell herself. The real reason why she went to see him was because she wanted to see him, to talk to him, to hold him like she once did before. 

A sigh left her lips as she laid on her back and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened her eyes and looked over at her phone, wanting to call Mulder up and tell him that she need to see him. Slowly she picked up her phone and looked down at it. As she did so someone knocked on the bedroom door. 

"Dana? Are you awake sweetheart?" Margaret asked from the other side of the door. 

Scully slowly got up and throw her phone on the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. She then hugged her mother tightly without saying a word. 

"Dana?" Margaret asked while she looked at her daughter for a moment then let out a sigh and hugged her back. 

They looked at each other for a long time then a small smile formed on Scully's lips. "Did you make some rolls?" Scully asked while she smelled something sweet in the air. 

Margaret laughed a little then nodded her head. "I did just for you." 

Scully smiled brightly. "I'll be right down." She said as her mother nodded then walked down the stairs. 

A sigh left Scully's lips as she looked over at her phone then shook her head and walked down stairs to the kitchen. As she made her way to the kitchen she had a moment where she remember being younger and when her mother would bake rolls for the morning her and her sister, Melissa running down the stairs and into the kitchen for the fresh rolls. This made Scully miss her sister now more than ever. 

When Scully walked into the kitchen she saw her mother siting at the table with a basket of rolls and two cups of coffee on the table. A small smile formed on Scully's lips as she walked over to the table and sat down. "Thank you." She said softly. 

"For?" Margaret asked. 

"For everything you have done for me." Scully said softly while she looked at her mother. 

"Dana it's what I do, I am your mother." Margaret said softly. 

This caused something in Scully to break and soon tears formed in her eyes. But before she could let them fall she looked away and tried to pull herself together. 

"Do you every think about Melissa?" Scully asked. 

Margaret looked at Scully while she held her cup of coffee to her lips. Hearing her oldest daughter's name made her feel a bit sad. "Of course I do." She whispered then placed her cup down.

"Do you blame me for what happened to her?" Scully asked as she looked over at her mother. 

Margaret was taken back by this and wasn't sure what to say. Not because she blamed her because she didn't. She was more taken back by the fact that Scully thought that she felt this way. "Dana...Of course not. Why would you think that?" 

Scully didn't say anything for a moment. Then she shook her head and got up. "I miss her mom and I know you miss her too." A sigh then left her lips as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be back later."

\-----

Mulder sat in his office looking at the photo of William. Placing it back in his desk he looked over at his phone wanting to call Scully. But he knew she wouldn't pick up, after all they weren't together anymore. Were they ever? Mulder questioned this offend. But the same answer was always given to him, yes, yes they were together and yes he missed it. 

Hearing the rain slowly fall outside he sighed and opened up his laptop getting to write a story down of one of his and Scully's many cases. After leaving the FBI Mulder turned to writing on blogs and making little stories here and there. But nothing that would make him famous or anything like that. 

Drinking his cup of coffee, Mulder looked at his laptop drawing a blank, for he wasn't sure what to write about on his blog. Because all he wanted to do was see Scully, to talk to her and make sure she was all right, to make sure they were all right. 

Mulder's light green eyes lowered a bit as he thought for a moment. He then started to type in his blog. But it wasn't a story of one of their cases but about Scully, though he didn't use her name because he didn't want to. He wrote about how she made him a whole person and that she had save him time and time again. 

As Mulder wrote about Scully a small smile formed on his lips as he then looked over at his desk and opened it and pulled out a photo of him and Scully. Holding onto it tightly he felt as if his heart was breaking all over again. All that he could think about was how much he fucked up, how he let the one person in his life that would ever love him walk out. 

Placing the photo down he let out another sigh and went back to typing.

\-----

The sky was getting darker because the rain had soon turned into a awful storm. Scully had drove around town unsure of what she wanted to do. She felt as if her faith was slipping form her slowly. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she parked the car in a store parking lot and laid her head on the wheel and cried. She cried over the fact that she and Mulder were in this dark place, she cried over giving up their son and all she thought was if she tried harder to keep William safe then the three of them would be together right now. 

"Damn it!" Scully yelled out loud. 

When she saw the storm picking up she turned on her car and made her way back to her mother's. But when she got to a stop sign she looked at the two roads in front of her. One was the way to her mother's while the other was to where she use to live with Mulder. Biting on her lower lip she thought about where she wanted to go. Slowly she laid her head on the wheel once more. This time she ran her fingers on her cross that she always wore around her neck. 

If Scully went to see Mulder she knew that she wouldn't leave, for she would want to stay with him and act as if the years apart were nothing but a memory, something that wouldn't keep them apart anymore. On the other hand if she went to her mother's she knew that she would never want to see Mulder again. That she would end up packing up her things and leaving town for good this time. Because being here while he was here was too painful for Scully. Either way she choose she knew it was going to be hard for her. 

\----

Before Mulder could write down anymore words his power went out because of the storm and this caused a sigh to leave his lips. He then got up from where he was siting with his phone so he could have some light. As he looked around for candles he thought of his first case with Scully and how there was a power out like this. Another sigh left his lips as he pulled out the candles and lite them. He then left one in his room, one in the bathroom and one in the living room. 

Mulder then walked into the kitchen and placed his phone down on the table then looked for a beer to drink, for he knew this was going to be a long day and night. Picking up a beer he heard someone knocking on the door. Slowly he walked over to the door and opened it. As he opened it Scully turned around to look at him. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

Scully looked at Mulder for a long time without saying a word. She stood there in front of him soaked, shaking and cold from the rain. It looked as if Scully was standing in the rain for hours on end.

"D---Do you want to come in or did you c.." Scully cut Mulder off by hugging him tightly. 

Mulder stood there for a moment unsure if this was real or not. But either way he wrapped his arms around Scully as she laid her head on his chest crying softly into it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this take place after the second movie & boy do I have a crazy ride for all of you. :)


End file.
